Warrior Lemon Factory
by CornerOfShame
Summary: Rated M for a reason, peoples. Contains kitty love, the works. Feel free to suggest couples you want. Don't like, don't read.


Turtle Tail slid easily through a silver flap in the houfolf's door. She scaned the inside of the nest before her and saw Bumble resting on a colorful, soft boulder. The silver kittypet opened a lazy eye and noticed Turtle Tail.

"Hello!" she called. "Come sit with me!"

"Sure!" replied Turtle Tail, easily jumping on to the soft boulder. She circled a few times and then lay down.

"Our housefolk got a new cat today," Bumble whispered. "He's in the vet-box now."

"What? Why?" Turtle Tail gasped in disbelief.

Bumble shrugged casually. "Who knows. Maybe they want some cat to keep us company."

"That's hare-brained," Turtle Tail snorted. "We have eachother."

"Not right now. I'm going outside." The silver kittylwt whisked out of the door. Turtle Tail shrugged and curled into a ball.

•~•~•~•~•

An unfamiliar sent woke TurtleTail up. It wafted around her, sending chills down her spine.

"Hello," meowed a soft, rough voice. "I'm Tom. Do you live here?"

Turtle Tail opened her eyes to find a tom cat, bigger than she was, standing over her, his head tipped to the side in confusion. He had long silver fur that looked as soft a kit fluff and wide, friendly eyes. Turtle Tail felt blood rush to her ears as she stared at the attractive tom.

"H-hi, I'm Turtle Tail," she stammered. "I live here."

"That's wonderful, Turtle Tail. I'm sure we'll be great friends." Tom wound himself around her as he meowed that, and Turtle Tail purred in pleasure.

"It seems as though you like me, Turtle Tail," he whispered, his voice husky and seducive.

Turtle Tail's eyes flew open with his tone and words, her mind taking her to a place where she was alone with Gray Wing. She flicked an ear. Gray Wing wasn't there, he was padding after some mouse-brained she-cat named Storm. And Tom was handsom, in a way that made her tingle with pleasure. He would do.

"Yes, Tom, I like you a lot," she meowed, matching his tone.

"That's good," he meowed casually, but his tail flicked between Turtle Tail's legs. She groaned loudly, sinking deeper onto the boulder. Tom's tail, covered in long, soft fur, tickled her legs, her thieghs, her core.

"Ooh, yes!" she hissed as fluff brushed up against her entrance. "More! Get in me!" She bucked her hips, letting out a moan as the tail rubbed against her harder.

Suddenly, it pulled away. Tom's face peered at her, his whiskers brushing hers. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, Tom, yes!" Turtle Tail hissed, her hips moving in frantic search for contact. They humped air, narrowly missing that heavenly tail.

"Who do you love?" The tail hovered teasingly over her core, almost touching, but not quite. She groaned in anticipation. "You, Tom! I love you!"

"Exactly." Tom plunged his tails down, rubbing hard on Turtle Tail's sweet core. She sighed loudly, in relief and pleasure. She ground her hips against his tail, delighted in the fur that tickled her most private area. It felt like- like tickling and pleasure and heaven. Her eyes rolled.

Automatically, her paws tried to guide Tom's tail into her core. It would feel so good, it would brush up against that sweet spot inside of her and then... and then... The tail brushes her entrance, and the deeper. Turtle Tail could feel it in her folds - and then it was gone.

Tom sat above her, his tail damp in her wetness, his whiskers twitching in amusement. Turtle Tail whinned in desperation; her core empty and unsatisfied.

"Sorry Turtle, but in order to get to the next stage, you'll have to give me something in return." Turtle Tail's eyes fell between his legs, where his member lay, poking out into the light.

"Gimme," she muttered weakly, wanting nothing more than to play with that beautiful tail again.

"If you want it, you'll have to get it," Tom meowed, his eyes sparkling mischeviously.

Turtle Tail lunged for him, lust flooding her as she bowled him over. Her head flew between his legs at once, giving her no time to doubt. Tom shuddered as she preed her nose to it. Encouraged by this reaction, Turtle Tail gave the tip a tentative lick and was rewarded by a throaty moan and a bit more silde out. Again she licked him, her tounge stroking his member up and down. Gaining confidence, the she-cat took his full length in her mouth, delighted as Tom errupted in erroic purrs. She shifted it carefully in her mouth, surprised at the enjoyment she got out of it. Hips rocked towards her face as he was unable to contol the pleasure surging through his body.

"Mmm, yeah Turtle, suck my dick," he hissed, his eyes rolling.

Turtle Tail obliged, slurping it loudly so that Tom could hear. Her tongue twirled with the tip which resulted in loud purrs. She narrowed her eyes in envy of the pleasure he was recieving and crouched down so that her lower parts rubbed against the soft boulder they lay on. The plump cushins gave her the friction she needed. She moaned against Tom's member and he thrust down her thraot in response. He looked up to she her despratly humping the soft boulder while suckling his length. He pulled out of her warm mouth.

"What do you think you're doing, pet? You're supposed to me be licking me, nothing else," Tom hissed angrily.

"I, uh, uuungh," Turtle Tail moaned, her eyes half closed and her hips still moving furiously against the boulder. She was lost in the pleasure.

Tom prodded her grudgingly into a crouch and admired her core, tight core which was streaming sweet juices all for Tom. He eagerly lapped his tongue across it and Turtle Tail groaned loudly, flopping on to her stomach. Tom rolled his eyes and dragged her into a crouch again, his member throbbing uncomfortably.

Tom clambered on top of Turtle Tail, thier priavte parts touching. She threw her hips back desperatly and they both hissed at the contact. Tom's mouth hung open and he ground against the she-cat, unable to stop. She bucked her hips back, purring, trying to get him to enter her.

She sucseeded. Tom's member pierced into her and her moment of triamph vanished when pain errupted on the spot. She threw her hips back, trying to get him off of her. Instead, he thrust into her again, moaning how tight she was. Turtle Tail stayed completely still, unable to move from the pain.

Soon enough, she felt a hint of pleasure blooming in her core. It grew and grew until she was unable to do anything but ram herself into Tom's length. A drop of drool slid out of her mouth as Tom hit a special part in her. She squeezed him depreatly and Tom's eyes rolled as her body sucked him in to her.

"Squeeze me tight," he managed to get out.

Turtle Tail simply moaned, unable to do anything else, but she clenched around him.

Tom could feel his climax building and he hit her on that spot again and again..

"Yes, Tom! Ooh, Tom!" Turtle Tail's walls clenched tight, so tight around him as her juices squirted on to his member, flooding it. It felt good, too good, and with a huge groan, he finished in her. She writhed madly, trying to keep his juices in her and lay still. She closed her eyes.

"So I hear your name is Turtle Tail," Tom meowed casually and she opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, his length coated in juices and she stifled a purr.

"Yes," she whispered and drifted into sleep.


End file.
